


Moving Day

by Miss_blue664



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_blue664/pseuds/Miss_blue664
Summary: Bull recounts how he comes to define 'home'.





	Moving Day

I think it all started after we killed that damned Darkspawn asshole, how I went from having a home, to not, to finding it again. Dorian was here for a while, said he wasn’t ready to go back to Tavinter. And I, being an idiot thought he’d never go back. Well, that’s a lie, I knew he’d go back, always knew, I just lied to myself, let myself believe that he’d always choose me. 

So when the letters came, telling him of his father’s death and his appointment to the magisterium, he knew it was time. When it finally happened we bickered, I might have pouted at him. Which didn’t get the result I was hoping for, he gave me this look between amusement and sadness. And fuck if I didn’t feel like a massive tit for it.

So he left, but not before giving me a very special gift, a sending stone. We could talk at least. It was something. For a while, our room in Skyhold didn’t feel wrong, still felt like home. While his staff wasn’t by the door, or his robes folded neatly beside my, ‘horrid’ pants, his mark was still there. I could hold his pillow and bask in his smell. Imagine for a moment his long and lean form molded against my blind side, feel his hands run along my stomach, man always did like my stomach. I could almost feel the tickle of his mustache on my peck, chased by a ghosts kiss as he feel asleep. But then me and the boys headed out for a couple jobs in Navara and into the Free Marches. We were gone months, apparently dragons like nesting in some mine near Kirkwall and Varric needed a Dragon killing expert. Which, is me. The boys hated it! But, we were able to make Krem new armor with the hide. Varric pays well as the new Viscount, still feel guilty about taking his money though.

Then, we came back to Skyhold, when I walked into our room, it was cold. Everything had a fine layer of dust and I remember getting a crawling feeling over my back. The kind I used to get in Seheron when something wasn’t quite right, I didn’t have long to think on it because the Boss had asked us to head back down the Frost backs to deal with some wondering Giants. It was an amazing fight, Rocky blasted the damn things leg right off and then I finished it with my axe to its temple. Fuck it was amazing, except when we realized the blast kicked up a dust cloud and Krem got hit by the leg and he ended up with a busted arm.

The bastard was stubborn and wouldn’t let us cart him back to Skyhold in a cart. But once Stitches got him sequestered in the dorms there was no way Krem was getting back out. Poor fuck, and they call me a mother hen. Fuck, I was so glad no permanent damage had been caused to Krem, that I’d forgotten about my unease in our room. So, I head up to the room, my harness half way off, Dorians name on my lips, and when I opened the door it was like walking through the veil back to the Fade. Everything felt wrong. I grabbed a few of my belongings and headed down to the stables, I took up residence where Blackwall used to stay. He was busy banging Boss, so he slept cozy in the highest tower. I have never felt envy before, but knowing that he had is Kadan within spitting distance made me want to strangle him.

I went to bathe and then settled in for the night. It was a cold night, nothing worse than Seheron when I had to camp there without a fire, but it was made so much better when I felt the crystal vibrate against my chest. His name like a prayer on my lips when I felt the connection take, his voice was distorted by the magic, but only slightly, but I could still make out the smile from his tone as he called me Amatus. We discussed the mundane, but something about his tone told me he was holding back, I could almost see the upturned tilt of his mouth as he tried to school his face to one of impasse, not wanting to give away that he had a secret. I finally asked, and he laughed before he started rambling. Telling me all about this villa he’d found, how perfect it was and that we could meet there. It was far away from the capital that it would be safe for him, and just on the border so I would be safe. Then he said that the magisterium had taken a three week recess and if I could make it to the villa, we could spend a week or two together.

I almost rode out of Skyhold that night, but he wanted to talk, so I laid there to listen. I don’t remember falling asleep, but I did and had to call him back to get directions. I gathered our stuff from the room, and had the stable hand get my horse ready. Then I had to go talk to my boys. They weren’t happy, mainly that I was going so close to Tavinter without them, but I told them that there was another job lined up in Navarra in a few weeks time and I would meet them there. I put Krem in charge and headed out. I rode hard, eagerness eating at my soul, I called him each night. We’d teased each other, I’d describe in explicit detail exactly what I’d do to him, how I’d eat I’m out, fuck him with my fingers while sucking him off, or how I’d fuck him out side so I could watch him bounce on my cock under the moonlight. Each fantasy would have him moaning my name, ‘Bull!’ He gets this lilt with the ‘u’ that’s adorable. He likes to pretend his fingers are me, and I pretend my fist is him, and fuck it’s not the same, but it’s normally enough, but these nights neither got any real satisfaction.

I’d be lying if I said I was nervous when I got close to the Navarran border with Tavinter, slavers are notorious for trying to capture an ‘oxman’ for their sales. A broken, beaten Qunari makes for a wonderful decoration in some Magisters home. But thankfully I didn’t run into any fights, and when I found the villa, I almost turned around. It was nothing like I had imagined. When Dorian had said Villa I had imagined this grand building, stately and pristine, something that wa uniquely him. But this, it was run down, I could tell that the siding was going to have to be replaced, it was rotting in some places and with Ivy all over the north wall, there was no telling how bad that wall was. The roof looked, adequate, although I was sure that one good storm would have it toppling down on our heads. The porch roof looked worse, it sagged between the posts and as I climbed the stairs they groaned under my weight. As I regarded the front door I realized that it would never fit me, at least not going in like a normal person, I’d have to shimmy in from the side to avoid hitting my horns on the frames. I barely noticed the front door opening as my eye traveled up to see that the porch roof had actually started to pull away from the main body of the house.

Dorian voice pulled me back to the present and I was struck. I felt like my body was on fire and alternatively freezing. My breath had caught in my throat as I watched him smile. His hair was longer, still with the same undercut he loved, his mustache looked fuller, his skin darker and he’d kill me if I told him that he had more laugh lines around his eyes. He looked radiant, it was enough to believe that maybe this Maker did exist and put this beautiful, wonderful man on Thedas just for me. Just as suddenly as I had been worried about the roof falling on my head, I understood. We were going to build something, we were going to make this place ours. Much like that little room in Skyhold had been a beginning, this was going to be our finish, our complete story. It was going to be everything we needed. I sucked in a breath and caught him in my arms and pulled him close. Dorian was good at finding things I didn’t know I wanted until he laid them at my feet. I was home. We were home.


End file.
